A mixture metering arrangement of this type is disclosed in German published patent application DE-OS No. 3,124,676 for example. Although the known system operates satisfactorily in practice, it has been shown that, in view of the high demands made on the elimination of toxic substances in the exhaust gas, further improvements are possible and necessary.